life is for love for life
by KeitaroMokoto 4 ever Of The Dark Icon Writers
Summary: just another keitaro motoko fic
1. the end and the beginning

AUTHORS NOTE; would like to take this opportunity and tell you some of the greatest authors and fan fiction ever made. I would like to say that these people that are on this story doesn't mean everyone else is bad. And I'm still reading a lot of love hina fan fiction. And a shout out to some authors.  
  
Crosseyedbutterfly  
  
Motoko aoyama  
  
Hikari ishido  
  
Dracomon  
  
Min toshihori  
  
Nabeshin danbei ayanami  
  
Light hawk demon  
  
Hawker748  
  
Dark heart of ice  
  
For this would not be possible for me to been inspired to write this story  
  
LIFE IS FOR LOVE FOR LIFE   
  
BY: KEITAROMOTOKO 4 EVER   
  
CHAPTER ONE: IT'S OVER

It was just an average day for keitaro Urashima.

"You stupid pervert" said Naru.

Then she gave him one of her Naru punches that sent him out the room. She followed him out of the room and said,

"You are one low life stupid lecher and a pervert!!" And then she heard one thing that shocked her,

"You know what Naru, I have had it with you, selfish coldhearted, bitch. I sit here day and day hoping that you would just say 'I love you', I have longed for those words but you know something, now I don't care any more if you were to say that to me, I wouldn't care"

he got up and started to walk away. He stopped, turned to her and said

"It is over between us" then he left.

She just stood there for a few moments for the information to sink and then she blink once, twice and then a tear ran down her cheek. She felt numb, she wanted to after him and give him a big fat super naru punch but she couldn't do the only thing she did was grabbed her liddo-kun and fall on her futon crying uncontrollably.

Keitaro was madder then hell. As he was in his room,

What was I thinking, like she will really love me. Ha! Who was I trying to fool? I can't believe how stupid I was to think that she would ever love me-

And then we turn to Motoko who was in her room meditating.

-Damn, Why can't I stop thinking about him? Damn you Urashima-

and then she placed her hand on her chest.

How come every time I am meditating I start to think about him, this same thought over and over again of me holding his hand and of me kissing him-.

As she started to blush bright red and broke her thought and said

"How can I think of such a thing"

then she walked out of her room and went to the roof to do some training so that she could clear her mind. But she just got worse and worse,

"Why am I still thinking of him? I got to stay focused on my training!"

She said in an annoyed voice. Later that evening dinner wasn't the same thought

Kitsune. Where is Naru? And why does Keitaro look mad? She wondered.

"Hey Keitaro, have you seen Naru?"

Still mad Keitaro heard that name and then he said,

"How I am I suppose to know? Who cares where she is, I don't care where that cold heartless bitch could be!"

Said the infuriated Keitaro, "Last time I saw her was when she hit me!"

And when he thought of that, it made him even more pissed off at her. Everyone look at keitaro

with shock at what he had said.

"Urashima how dare you say that about Naru – sempai! "Yelled Motoko.

"Hey would you be quiet for a second, I am in a very bad mood!" Exclaimed keitaro.

"So what happened?" asked Kitsune,

"She hit me and I broke up with her, I can't stand it. All she does is fuck with my emotions! And I can't stand it anymore! She and I are through"

They were in shock because that was the first time he had ever said something like that. And then he turned to Shinobu who was in tears from what he just said.

"Look Shinobu, I am sorry for what you just heard. And I hope you can forgive me" Said Keitaro. "Sempai I ... I th ... thought you loved Naru – sempai", "I did, but not anymore. I do this for the best of both of us"

Then he gave her a warm smile, and patted her on the head. And then walked out.

So he finally breaks it off? - Thought Kitsune – If I was he, I would have left her a long time ago. I wonder how Naru is taking this?

And then she got up and went to see how Naru was taking it. She walked in and sat on the bed. Next to her friend in need of comfort, she look at her,

"He is right" Exclaimed Naru

"I have been nothing but a cold heartless person, who was playing with his emotions!" "It is all right Naru" said Kitsune.

"Why... why couldn't I just been kinder to him and confess to him too" Said Naru.

"Look you have to get over him, sitting here and crying isn't going to help, maybe you should take a trip for a while. So you can think to yourself Naru"

Naru look up and said

"You may be right, I should leave for a while so I can think. I think am going to go and visit my family for a few months"

Then Kitsune asked, "when will you leave?"

"Tomorrow after noon" Said Naru,

"All right, I just don't want you to do anything rash ok Naru" "I promise I won't, hey what kind is that"

She said as she looked at the bottle Kitsune was holding, which had English writing on it,

"Oh... this is ever clear why do you ask?"

"Hey let me take a shot"

"All right but before you take a drink I will warn you this is very, very strong!" exclaimed Kitsune

"Whatever you said, jus give me the bottle." She took a sip and started to cough real badly.

"I told you this was strong stuff" and then walk out.

Keitaro was in his room lying on his bed thinking -I'm finally free now I can start dating other women. Other women who won't punch me and send me flying! -.

Meanwhile, Motoko was thinking –

He is finally free now it is my chance!!

What... What am I talking about? I don't like him at all! This is driving me insane I have to stop thinking about him. She said to her self.

Oh well I better go to sleep.

Then in the middle of the night she woke out of her sleep

"Why the hell am I dreaming about that kind off stuff?"

As she shook the last of the dirty images. She was blushing; her whole face was red as an apple. And then she placed her hand on her chest and said,

"Why is my heart racing whenever I think about him"

then she realized it "I knew it. I I I ...I'm in love with him!!!

AUTHORS NOTE: Well let me know what you think ok this is my first time doing this so please R&R

And a special thanks to Motoko Aoyama and Dracomon for their help and their wonderful stories and support for me!!!!!!! I would like to say that I recommend these stories if you are motoko and keitaro fan.

1.A different life/ crosseyedbutterfly

Totally different motoko instead of her sending him flying into orbit She except him because he had proven himself worthy of her. there is a lot of fluff there too plus you really get into the story.

2. A DEATH/CROSSEYEDBUTTERFLY

drama big one in this story and tragedy.

The girls abuse on keitaro was taken to a new level and for he had paid the ultimate price for it!


	2. the big question

Life is for love for life book 1   
  
By: KEITARO MOTOKO 4 EVER   
  
CHAPTER 2 : THE BIG QUESTION!   
  
No it can't be h – h – h – how can I be love with him, it does not make sense at all!  
  
I don't get it; it has been like this since last year I keep getting this feeling.  
  
Well he isn't that bad looking anymore, he is a little more buff and not as clumsy. Ever since he had gone to America.  
  
I wonder what it would be like to be held by him, I bet he is warm...W-w-w- what am I thinking I don't care what it would feel like in his arms...ever since he got rid of those glasses he is a lot cuter, I wonder what he would look like with a tight tank top on.  
  
I am at it again. I don't get it the more and more I try to push him away, I think more and more about him.   
  
I must know if this is love, I am going to go down there and ask him on a date. Wh - wh – wh... what am I saying, And then without knowing she started to think of him again, but as soon as she realized it she pushed that thought away. I better get some rest. Then she dosed off until 5:45. I better get some training done. As Motoko got ready and walked to the roof she saw Keitaro leaning against the wall, looking up in deep thought. As she looked at him she started to blush bright red, she shook her head trying to erase the thought she had in her head. She finished walking up, unsheathed her sword and started her morning routine. As she was doing her practice she was thinking.  
  
I wonder what he is thinking about. He seems changed somehow; His ki seems different and yet a bit stronger than it was yesterday.  
  
She turned her head and saw him looking at her, she quickly turned her head back so that he didn't see her blush.   
  
Why is he looking at me for? Thought mokoto, then she said to him, what are you looking at Urashima.  
  
Oh me I don't know I didn't see you coming up here.  
  
She sheathed her sword and sat next to him. So what's wrong? You seem different. You've changed a bit, is there something bothering you, keitaro? Asked Motoko  
  
Oh me there is nothing wrong I'm just thinking about what happened and what I should do now, that I'm single again.  
  
Then she remembered what she was going to ask today.   
  
She turned to him, looked him in the eyes and said. Keitaro  
  
He looked at her shocked. She said my first name. He thought.  
  
Would you do me a favor?  
  
Then he shook his head and said sure what can I do for you Motoko. He said quickly.  
  
She started to blush and spoke quickly.  
  
Keitaro would umm... g... go o...out w...with mu...me! I can understand if you don't want to! She said very quickly.  
  
He started to blush and said, could you do something for me and pinch me.  
  
She pinched him and then he said ok I'm not dreaming,  
  
then he rebalanced himself and said, well ... I was going to ask you later today, but I guess you took care of that for me.   
  
Then all of sudden he was lying on his back with mokoto hugging him. It took a minute for him to realize what happened, then hugged her back;  
  
He does feel warm and soft. And then she started to blush again. I feel so safe in his arm like nothing can harm me, like this feeling. Then she realized what she had done, and quickly recoiled from his arms.  
  
Keitaro sat up and started rubbing the back of his head and said I'm sorry if I did anything wrong Motoko.  
  
She looked at him and said; no it's fine and blushed 4 shades of red.   
  
So how about tomorrow around 1:30 he said,  
  
she nodded and said, yes that would be perfect. Then she stood up, said thank you lord for this wonderful opportunity and walked off.  
  
As she was walking she thought to herself. Finally I can have a chance with him. She smiled to herself. I wonder where is he going to take me she thought. Then walked into the girl's bath. She opened the door to the hot springs and sat down.   
  
She started to daydream about her upcoming date with keitaro. She thought of him and her going to a fancy restaurant then going to a movie and a sword show and then, towards the end of the date, have a walk through the park and when it ended she would land a big kiss on him. And then she woke up and was blushing bright red. The heat must be getting to my head she thought. Then she walked in to the changing room and got ready for breakfast.   
  
Keitaro was walking into his room and started to think. Were should I take her, so he got ready to go out for a while so he could decided where to take her. He left a note saying.   
  
I'm going to be out for a while   
  
Keitaro, Urashima   
  
As he got to the train station he sat down while thinking he heard his name, he looked up and saw his to best friends, well they weren't his best friends there are the only people that he ever hung out with during his school years.  
  
Haitani! Shirai! What are you guys here for?  
  
Oh going to work you know the usual, said Haitani.  
  
Oh said keitaro.  
  
So where are you going? They both said.  
  
Oh me, I was just going to get things ready for my date tomorrow.   
  
So whom are you taking, Naru. Oh no, not her. I broke up with her.  
  
WHAT!! You broke up with naru.  
  
Yes, because I can't stand her. She was just using me as entertainment for her self. He said angrily.  
  
So you finally got through your head that she wasn't in love with you.  
  
Sorry you had to go through that, dude. So anyways, whom are you going out with now?  
  
With Mokoto, he said proudly. Mokoto isn't she the kendo girl? Wow you must feel lucky man if I had her as a girlfriend hell I would never be scared of any one. Said Haitani!   
  
Well here is our stop, see yah Keitaro!  
  
See yah guys around. Keitaro got off at the next stop.  
  
Well let see, he said as he looked around. He saw this sign that said there was an ancient Japan museum 3 blocks down that way. Then he looked at the theater and saw a movie Mokoto might like.  
  
(A/n kind of like motoko daydream)  
  
The movie was called the last samurai with Tom Cruise then he saw a park, maybe she would like to go on a picnic. He wondered. This is perfect, he thought as he walked trough the park he wandered into the forest. He saw a perfect spot; it was by a pond with a waterfall.  
  
So I got it all planed out. I should head back home now.  
  
He got back a little after lunch; he opened the door and said.  
  
I'M BACK.   
  
He put his shoes by the side of the door. And walk to his bath and got in so he could relax a bit. He was really excited for his date with Motoko.  
  
You know it wouldn't have been so bad if Motoko and I had gotten married she is really nice when she is getting closer to someone.  
  
Then he let out a sigh,  
  
I better get dressed so I can get the things I need for the date tomorrow.   
  
So he got out, went to his room and got dressed. Then he went into the kitchen and got the stuff for the picnic. As he was walking back to his room he saw Mokoto walking down the hallway.  
  
Ah Mokoto can I speak with you for a minute.  
  
Uh sure Keitaro, said Motoko. Follow me he stepped in his room.   
  
So what is this about Keitaro? Asked Motoko.  
  
Well it's about tomorrow. I thought I might tell you what I have planed if that is ok with you.  
  
I don't see why not.  
  
See I have it planed like this. First I was thinking of going on a picnic then maybe go to a museum, and finally to a movie, if that is ok with you.  
  
What! It is like he read my mind. This is weird that what I was hoping for, believe it or not. That is weird,  
  
he said as he scratched the back of his head.   
  
So I guess that settles it, well we better get to bed early we have a wonderful day tomorrow. We don't want to be tired, do we?  
  
You're absolutely right keiatro. Well good night Keitaro, she said as she walked out. Good night Motoko  
  
said Keitaro and then he walked out to get ready for bed, a few minutes later walked back in his room and lied on his bed. He started to think how it was going to be like tomorrow. He wondered as he drifted off in sleep and the next morning.  
  
They had met in the living room,  
  
"well shall we?  
  
"Of course "  
  
and with that they walked out the door".   
  
A/n Well it was getting good wasn't it? Ha ah ha ah ha well let see how it goes, will it be a disaster or will it be romantic. RECOMMENED TO READ Loss and redemption/ hawker748 RATING 10/10 This is one of the best of motoko and keitaro forced marriage. Some bad problems and conflicts and happily ever after you know that kind of stuff some really good fluff and some hardcore stuff to. A different fate/nabehsin danbei ayanami Rating9.5/10: for some confessions between some people but a every great story Same thing but motoko is more compassionately with keitaro. And some unexpected passion between some people and If you know this person tell them to update there story. 


	3. motokos first date

LIFE IS FOR LOVE FOR LIFE   
  
BY: KEITAROMOKOTO 4 EVER   
  
CHAPTER 3: MOKOTO FIRST DATE!   
  
As they walk to the train station. 'My first date', she thought to herself, 'I can't not believe this. All of my life this is my first date!' As they were getting close to the train station, Keitaro couldn't help but notice that she was smiling. Keitaro had never seen her smile like this before, 'Is she that excited about going out with me. I can't believe this somebody actually likes me. I wouldn't have ever known'. Then Motoko turned her head to look at him. He was looking at her; he thought that it was the best smile he had ever seen on her. When she looked at him she gave him a smile that put him on cloud 9. And of course he gave a smile back. He kept thinking about how soft her lips looked and how they would feel against his. When they had got on the train. He noticed there were people staring at her, 'I can understand why, when I look at her I see a super model going out with me'. The outfit she was wearing enhanced her beauty and made her look like anybody would want her or the girls want to have her body! She had the perfect shape, her curves, her face and hair were absolute flawless. The guys that stared at him looked like they were saying you are one lucky, bastard. Keitaro just smiled warmly when they stepped out of the bus at their stop. The first thing they did was to have a picnic where he had looked yesterday. He took the blanket and laid it on the ground, it was the perfect spot, nearby a tree. They had the perfect view of the waterfall and the pond. 'It's a beautiful place' Motoko thought. As he pulled out the food, they started a small conversation. Keitaro was the first one to speak. "So Mokoto what do you think of this spot?" . "It's so beautiful I didn't think you would have found a spot like this" Said Motoko "Well to tell you the truth this spot reminded me of you, because it is gorgeous, peaceful and amazing. Once I laid my eyes on it I thought this would be the perfect spot". Motoko had blush so red it make her look on fire. "I...I didn't know you think of my like that, I think you considered my not cute and unfeminine". "That is something else I don't get Motoko, why would I ever think that you are not cute, and that you're unfeminine. Just looking at your face makes me feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world to the ever first date with you. All motoko did was blush even harder Every time I hear you say that you aren't. A, women, I feel like it's my fault because. I'm not there to tell you and to make you feel, like a women. I honestly would have loved to tell you that but I feel like if I did. You would send me flying thinking I'm being a pervert. It's because of me and I want to say I'm sorry. Just remember this you are the most perfect women I have ever know" He looked deep in her eyes while he told her this. "Sometimes I wish it were you the one I feel in love with instead of naru. And now I can have a chance with you Motoko, if you let me!". There was a moment of silence and then he got pushed down his back, because Motoko jumped in his arm, he tried to lift his head and then she left something on his lip, a chaste kiss. Then she got off of him and said, "Thank you, no one has ever said something compared to what you have said to me today. You were the only one who was there for me in my times of need, so think of this as a thank you, for all what you have done for me", "Ok... yeah sure, you're welcome Motoko", was all Keitaro could answer. "Well we better get going so we can get to the next place" said Keitaro, "Right" said Motoko still blushing. They cleaned the spot where they ate; he put the blanket inside the basket and left it in a tree, because Keitaro knew they would be back there before the date ended. They walked back into town. They decided to go to the museum first because the movie they wanted to watch started a couple hours later. So they walked to the museum, once inside the swords amazed Motoko. "This is amazing!" Exclaimed Motoko. "Keitaro look this one was used by Mushia, wow this place is really something", "Yes it is, Hey look at this Motoko this one was used by your ancestors". "WHAT!" Motoko pushed Keitaro out of the way, "Oh my gosh! This can't be, this was my great-great-great-grandfather's sword. Wow I thought I would never see this sword, they said it was lost forever. I guess they were wrong" . "ATTENTION WE WILL BE CLOSING IN 10 MINUTES, WE ASK EVERYONE TO EXIT THE BUILDING, THANK YOU". "I guess we better leave Motoko", inquired Keitaro. "Yeah" she said with disappointment in her voice. He noticed it and said "Hey don't be sad, if you want we can come back on the weekend" . She looked up and her face lit up with happiness. "Yes, I'd love to! ... If that is ok with you". "Yes I'd love to take you back here". They walked out of the museum; the weird thing was that they were holding hands. And they keep like this while they walk to the movie theater. "Ah let see, 2 for the last samurai please". "That's 10 dollars". They took their tickets and walked inside. "So Motoko, what do you want?" Asked Keitaro. "Let see, umm how about some popcorn, and something to drink please". "The biggest popcorn and 2 large drinks, Motoko what kind do you want?" asked Keitaro. "Whatever you are getting" "Two lemonades, please", "Here you go", said the woman behind the counter. "That will be 5.50 please". Keitaro stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took out a couple of bills, and handed them to the woman. "Here you go" then he said "Keep the change", With that they walked to their movie. "Where do you want to sit Motoko?" asked Keitaro "Um in the back like... right there." "Well let's take our seats before someone else does". As they walked to their seats the movie started. Motoko was enjoying the movie so much she was almost acting the fighting scenes. She had gotten into the movie so much that she hit Keitaro without noticing. When the movie finished they walked out of the theater, motoko was thinking. 'I'm a little disappointed that he didn't try anything, like putting his arm around me or any stuff like that'. Keitaro was still holding his nose from when motoko punched him, 'I should have tried something, maybe I should have put my arm around her or at least hold her hand, but I was so afraid she would hit me...Well she actually did it'. He looked at her and said. "Motoko are you ok". "Yeah I'm fine" she answered with disappointment in her voice. "Hey look Keitaro I'm sorry for hitting you back there". "It's okay Motoko", then she looked up at him and smiled. They walked back to the park to pick the blanket and the basket, and then they headed to the train station. It was kind of late when they had gotten on the train, during the trip Motoko fell asleep on Keitaro's arm, all he did was smile. When they gotten to their stop he didn't wanted to wake her up, so he decided to carry her home, even though it was a bit difficult because he was carrying the basket. As he got inside he noticed that someone has left the light on for them. Keitaro slowly walked up the stairs and opened Motoko's door, laid her on her futon, put a blanket on her and said sweet dreams. Then he walked to his room wondering if she has enjoyed the date as much as him.  
  
A/n well what do you think let me know if there is anything else I should fix. RECOMMAND READING ANOTHER PROMISE/ MOTOKO AOYAMA.  
  
Naru leaves keitaro, keitaro helps motoko and that all you need to know until you read it.  
  
This isn't your dream it our dream/ min toshihiro  
  
Keitaro and have a dream together. Not exactly from what I know that is not a sleep in bedroom dream.  
  
A samurai's heart and a ronin's love./ dark heart of ice  
  
Don't know what to say. 


	4. defeat

A/N: I will have chapter 5 up in a couple days. I'm just editing my story text and trying to make it easier to understand.  
  
LIFE IS FOR LOVE FOR LIFE   
  
BY: KEIATROMOKOTO 4 EVER   
  
CHAPTER 4:FIRST DEFEAT!   
  
Motoko got up the next morning wondering if Keitaro liked the date as much as her. When she put on her kendo outfit, she went to the roof and started her daily training. She kept recalling the date she had with Keitaro thinking how fun it was.  
  
'IT WAS FUN' she screamed inside of her head. It had also accorded that it felt like this was a normal thing for her to do and she enjoyed it.  
  
"I enjoyed it, it was my first date and my first with him too! I must do this again, I must see if he wants to go out again...  
  
Wait what if he didn't like to go out with me", she said to herself.  
  
"I'm not going to chicken out now, this time he's mine for the taking! What did I say he isn't mine; he doesn't even like me or does he?" she said pondering herself.  
  
"I'll never know if I just sit here and do nothing".  
  
With that she sheathed her sword, put her head up and had a determination look on her face.   
  
Then she walked off straight to keitaro's room. When she got to the door she knocked softly and called out  
  
"Keitaro".  
  
But when no answer came she knocked a little bit harder and called out to him again.  
  
"Keitaro" a little bit louder, from the other side of the door she heard.  
  
"Come in". She quickly opened the door and shut it behind her. "Ah Motoko I need to talk to you".  
  
"You do I n... needed to talk to you too".  
  
"Oh that is wonderful, please come sit down" said Keitaro.  
  
She nodded, walked over and sat down right next to him. "Let see tea Motoko".  
  
"Yes please then he pulled out two cups and a tea kettle, poured some tea into each cup,  
  
Handed Motoko hers and, said in a warning tone.  
  
"Be careful it's hot... Motoko why don't you go first" said Keitaro.  
  
Then she looked him in the eyes and said.  
  
"Uh.... Well...you...see... I ... was just wandering if you enjoyed going out with me yesterday. I'm probably no fun going out with" her head facing the ground then.   
  
She felt Keitaro's fingers on her chin; he lifted her face up, looked at her with a warm smile and said  
  
"Hey why would you think of such a thing, to tell you the truth this was the most wonderful date I had. I enjoyed it some much that I would like to do it again sometime if that is ok with you?" He asked her.  
  
'Did...did...did he just ask me out again' she thought.  
  
"How about this weekend then" he said.  
  
"That will be wonderful", said Motoko.  
  
"So Saturday it then. How about around little after lunch would you say like 1:30" asked Keitaro.  
  
'Sure' said Motoko.  
  
"Hey we can go back to the museum and then go to the carnival that's coming this weekend.  
  
It'll be wonderful". "Yes it will be because of you"  
  
Motoko quietly but just loud enough to Keitaro to heard it.  
  
"What was that Motoko", asked Keitaro.  
  
"Oh... I ... said... umm. Yes it will be", she stammered.  
  
"Hey Keitaro can I ask you something".  
  
"Go ahead" said Keitaro.  
  
"Well what happened between you and naru that night" asked Motoko.  
  
He had not wanted to remember that night or her at all.  
  
For the first time in his life he almost went blind with rage and almost attacked Naru that night but no matter what he wouldn't do anything to hurt any of them even if they beat him on a regular basis.  
  
And if he ever did he wouldn't forgive himself. But he was scared that he might do that if they had pushed over the edge.   
  
"Well she was being a lot meaner than usual".  
  
He said. "Any little thing I did wrong she would hit me harder than before. It was like any other day but then I had this feeling that if she were to do anything physical or mentally just one more time I was going to lash out and attack her just to let her feel what is like to do that to someone that loves you. And I almost did attack her; it took every ounce of my strength not to do that.  
  
Motoko heard him and was thinking about all the times she had sent him flying. She felt guilt wash over her.  
  
When he stopped talking, she said to him.  
  
"I don't understand why you always treat us with kindness, and you put our needs over yours so that we would be happy. While you throw away your needs like it they weren't even worth your time.  
  
I can tell by the I scene your ki. I can tell when you are happy, mad, sad, depressed and pain. I can say that most of the time ever since you came here you were always felt like you were nothing and useless you even wonder why you stay alive and come back here.  
  
"She was on the verge tears  
  
Why... why do you do this for us, all we ever have done for you is cause you pain and suffering. As tears slowly running down her face. She still felt terrible about the way she treated him  
  
'He gave me help, comfort, support when I needed it most and I never show him appreciation for it at all'  
  
'Motoko said to herself'.  
  
Yes... yes did feel that way but know I have something to look forward to that has already started to make me happy do you know what it is.  
  
"He said softly."  
  
N...no I don't. Said motoko.  
  
"You".  
  
Said keitaro. "w...why....why me." Said motoko.  
  
Because you are the only person I have starting to go out with that hasn't punched me, sending me flying into orbit. You have given me a chance and I took it so that you would see the real me I tried to get naru to see he like I have been with you but I seem that she didn't care at all. "He said to her."  
  
I don't get it how could she just throw him away like if he were just a spare time entertainment. That she, do whatever she wanted to with that is truly heartless. "She said to herself."  
  
"She is a very big fool for what she has just lost." Motoko said angrily.  
  
Thank you see there you go again making me feel like I am the most precious thing in the world it really mean a lot to me when you do that you know there were time I wish that I could have gone back in time and make you lose that we were married you know I would have so happy to do that. Keitaro said in a soft tone.  
  
Which made the comment make her blush bright red even more red then last time she blushed and this time it made her melt inside to were her body felt like a big puddle it made her happy that he said that but she still had felt guilty. And said to him.  
  
"Listen Keitaro If there is any way that you can forgive me. I just wish there is away for me to make it up to you"  
  
Motoko was staring at the floor. Then Keitaro slowly lift her head up and said.  
  
"Hey it's not your fault I probably deserved all those hits. And there is no reason for you to ask for my forgiveness if anyone is to ask for forgiveness it should be me. You girls have no reason to be sorry not one bit.  
  
Keitaro was slowly moving toward her there lips were about to meet. When they heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Keitaro said. The door opened in came Shinobu  
  
"Breakfast is ready",  
  
"Ok we will be down there in a minute".  
  
"So is there anything else that you needed to tell me Motoko". Asked keitaro.  
  
"No I don't think so unless you have anything else to tell me then no that is all I have to say right now anyway ", said Motoko.  
  
"Well shall we go to breakfast", Keitaro said.  
  
"Yes let go", she said as she got up and walked out of the room.   
  
They were the last to enter the dinning room. As they sat down keitaro looked to left and noticed that the seat that naru sat in was empty.  
  
"Hey where's Naru" asked keitaro. "She left yesterday afternoon right after Motoko and you left".  
  
Said Kitsune "So what Motoko and you did Keitaro... maybe you went to a hotel" said Kitsune.  
  
Motoko was bright red. And keitaro's eye was twitching madly.  
  
"N...n...n... no we didn't. We just went out on date that's all. And I don't want to hear anything from you, got it Kitsune?" said Keitaro.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok don't worry I won't". he has started to grow a backbone I didn't think that was possible After that everyone finished their breakfast quietly.  
  
After Keitaro finished he said "Shinobu you went and outdid your self again with the cooking".  
  
"Th ...th... th... thank you sempai" said Shinobu.  
  
Keitaro picked up the plates, walked in the kitchen, cleaned off his dishes, dry them off and put them away then walked out the kitchen and went to his room.  
  
He laid on his futon and was thinking  
  
'Should I go back to it. Well I would have a great partner, which could benefit the both of us. She would most likely enjoy that.  
  
It's final I'm going to do it but first I need to go home and pick the stuff up!'  
  
Then he got up, walked over to his desk and grabbed his wallet.  
  
Then he walked out of his room went to the front door, put on his shoes and was going to walk out when  
  
Shinobu said.  
  
"Where are you going?".  
  
"Oh I'm go and run some errands I will be back in a little while", said Keitaro.  
  
"Ok" Shinobu said.  
  
Then he was off walking to the train stop.  
  
'So I will go back to my parent's house and pick it up besides I haven't seen them in a while, it will be a surprise for them'.   
  
Four hours later he arrived at where he need to go. He had gotten off and started to walk to his parent's home, he got there about 15 minute after he got off the train and walked in and he said.  
  
"Mom, dad are you here?"  
  
Then his mom walked out of the kitchen. "Keitaro is that you" his mom said.  
  
"Yes mom. I came back to get the rest of my stuff. How have you and dad been doing?" asked Keitaro.  
  
"Just fine. How are the hinata residents been doing". "Fine" Keitaro answered.  
  
"Well what did you come to get", asked his mom.  
  
"Oh I came to get my old training stuff". "Ah you love that sword ever since you first got it, you used to practice for hours when you were little".  
  
"Yeah and I miss it too.  
  
So that's why I have come to get it, so I can start again plus I have a sparing partner too. She is pretty strong but she probably half as strong as me". Keitaro said to his mother  
  
'She' uh so is she your girlfriend", His mom said teasingly.  
  
"No not yet I hope? We just started to go out, she is one of the hinata girls, Motoko the kendo girl I told you about".  
  
"Oh yeah now I remember. So what happened between Naru and you, I thought she was your girlfriend wasn't she". His mom asked.  
  
"No we are just friends there was nothing there", he said coldly.  
  
"Well I better go and grab it so I can get back on time".  
  
"Ok dear just make sure that you guys don't hurt each other alright", his mom said.  
  
"Yes mom I will make sure that we don't, ok",  
  
he said to his mom as he started to walk in to his old room. He opened the door and walked straight over his closet, opened the door and pulled out a box that was big enough to hold a sword and training outfit.  
  
He picked it up and then walked out of the room. Before he left the house he kissed and hugged his mom goodbye.  
  
"Bye dear, be careful"  
  
she said one last time before she shut the door.  
  
"Well let see I should be back at night fall, it will be perfect",  
  
Keitaro said to himself as he boarded the train.  
  
'Well I can't wait for when I start training again. I wonder how Motoko will take this if I defeat her. She'll probably get depressed for a while.  
  
She has never been defeated before so she needs to learn from her mistakes or she will never become better than she is now. I hate to do this but it is the only way'. Keitaro said sadly.  
  
'I don't like when I make them sad'.   
  
The train had come to his stop so he got up and started to walk back to the hinata. He was praying that nobody would see him walk in and luckily no one did. He quickly walked to his room and put the box in the closet.  
  
'A bath sounds nice' he said as he grab his robe and got undressed.  
  
Then he walked out and went to the men's bathroom entrance. He had recently put up a fence so that it splits in half.  
  
'I'm glad that I put this fence up' Keitaro said to himself.  
  
He sat against the fence just relaxing before he started to train tonight.   
  
Keitaro got up and walked into the split change room, he had split that too. When he got dressed Shinobu came up to him and said shyly  
  
"Dinner is ready sempai". "Alright I'm starving", said Keitaro.   
  
Keitaro had eaten a little faster, so he could get to his training, when he finished he got up and said  
  
"Ah another wonderful meal".  
  
This time he had forgotten about his dirty dishes. He quickly walked to his room and got changed into his kendo outfit.  
  
His looked like Motoko's. But his was red and black.  
  
He pulled out his sword, unsheathed it and looked at it. It had a dragon carved into it and also it gleamed so brightly it made it look like I was glowing when the light hit it.  
  
He sheathed the sword and said,  
  
"Let's get started".  
  
He sensed were Motoko was, she was still in the dinning room.  
  
'Good I should get a little warm up before this starts", it has been a while since he was releasing half of his full power.  
  
'Well Motoko will sense my ki, she will come and will try to figure out if her mind is playing tricks on her or something', He said.   
  
He walked to the back door and went out into the deep in the forest so that he wouldn't attract attention to him.  
  
When he felt like it was far enough he stopped, started to release his half of his power, pulled out his sword and started using his ki attacks a little bit but mostly just he just practiced his kata.  
  
He could cut a wide tree with ease.  
  
And twenty minutes into it he sense that Motoko was almost there so he sheathed his sword and sat down regaining his full strength by doing a special technique that took few minutes to bring back all of his power.  
  
When she got there, she saw a little clearing where there was enough space to have a battle.  
  
He looked at her. "She was in shock when she realized that her mind wasn't playing tricks it was really him." He could tell by the expression on her face.  
  
'Just as I suspected' he said with a half laugh.  
  
"Hey Motoko I challenge you to a match, what do you say?".  
  
She smiled and said,  
  
"I accept your match prepare to go down, Keitaro".  
  
"Motoko said enthusiastically.  
  
"Well then let's gets started, shall we?".  
  
With that motoko ran towards him, quickly unsheathed her sword   
  
SECRET ARTS TECHNIQUE: SPLITING ROCK!  
  
A big wave of ki went straight at him, Keitaro just stood there smiling then pulled out his sword. The sword started to glow bright red and he slash right through her attack and sent it back to her. She was barely able to dodge it then keitaro ran straight at her. "What amazing speed he is about as fast as I am" she had barley had enough time to block his attack. She said shockingly to herself. "I my have lost this round keitaro but I will not lose to you". She stated angrily. But he only smiled and said. "That is what you think". As he started to laugh slightly, "Now she was very pissed, at him. "Look at him standing there and mocking me like that". She said to her self. "As she raised her sword up by her head. Keitaro expression had changed and looked curiously at her? "Her fighting pose and style and her ki has changed". He said to himself. Then she ran quickly at him. And said. "THE DARK ARTS OF HELL: BLACK DRAGON". As she made three slashes that started after him and quickly change into a black form. "Ki it has changed from light and holy to dark and evil". He said shockingly. "How can she use light and dark if anyone was completely master the light and dark techniques they would be invincible". He said to him self. I have little skills with the dark arts. But I have nowhere near her level of using light and dark techniques. "He said sadly". Then get had gotten the serious look on his face and simply stated. "My turn." Then he started to glow yellow and quickly letting out his complete power. He had tripled in strength and in speed. The tip of his sword was glowing. As she look at him amazed. He can use the god's ultimate technique. I thought only my sister knew that attack not even I can you that attack yet. It...it.... Is...th...the. "As she was cut off from her sentence when keitaro's sword started to glow yellow and then he ran straight at her and said. THE GODS UTLIMATE TECHNIQUE LIGHTING WAVE ATTACK! Then there was massive ki blast sent straight at her and, she had no time to block or dodge she was hit head on. She was sent flying and flew 10 feet and hit into a tree and slid down it slowly sliding to the ground and looked pretty beat up. 'She is moaning in pain. Damn I must have overdone it again', he said as he ran to Motoko's side.  
  
Keitaro leaned down and said. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have over done it. Please, please forgive me", Said Keitaro.  
  
"It's okay Keitaro I know you didn't mean to", she said painfully in every word.  
  
Keitaro look at her to see how seriously her wounds were. They were bad but not bad enough to wear she would need medical attention. So he picked her up and started to walk back to the hinata – sou. "Listen I should have not done that, I'm so stupid". Keitaro said as tears slowly ran down his face.  
  
"No Keitaro, it's not you fault", said Motoko.  
  
"Shhhhhh", he said. "Don't talk save you strength", Keitaro said softly.  
  
She looked, smiled and nodded. She tried to cuddle into his arm and started to doze off.  
  
She had almost gone to sleep when Keitaro was cleaning and patching her wounds.  
  
"Where...where are we oh we are in your room".  
  
She had a lot of cuts all over her body, there was one spot that he was hesitating to do because it was on her chest.  
  
'I have to she has wounds from me, the least I can do for what I have done'. So he carefully did it, when she realized what he had done her face went so red than any shade of red would be envious of what her face look like.  
  
"Listen I'm every sorry for that, but I had to do it. It was the worst cut of all".  
  
"No don't be you did it to treat my wounds, there is nothing wrong with that".  
  
"Let's get you some clean clothes".  
  
He walked over to his closet and pulled out some nightclothes. He put them on her because she had no strength. It was funny that they fit her just right.  
  
"I should probably take you back to your room now".  
  
He said to Motoko. "Keitaro wait you're probably exhausted from all this why don't I just sleep in here tonight", said Motoko. "I don't know motoko are you sure about this. I'm Ok with this but if your absolutely sure about this. Yes I am ok with really she said cheerfully as she could with her body completely worn out. Hey I'm going to get ready for bed do you want me to help you get ready for bed Motoko" asked Keitaro  
  
"yes if you want to", said Motoko "Well lets go".  
  
He picks her up and walked to the bathroom.   
  
About ten minutes later they were walking in his room, he laid her on one side of the bed. They were kind of nervous but they didn't care because both were very tired. "Goodnight Keitaro". She said sleepily. Keitaro put his glasses down on his nightstand and said. "Goodnight Motoko".  
  
A/N Is anyone reading this because if they are please review so I know that people are reading this let me know what you think of this chapter make sure to tell what I need to do fix it up if there is any probs ok. Tell me if you can understand it better. So Please r&r 


	5. confessing, healing and dueling

LIFE IS FOR LOVE FOR LIFE 

**BY: KEITARO MOTOKO 4 EVER**

**CHAPTER 5: CONFESSING, HEALING AND DUELING!**

**-& - Thoughts**

"**" dialog**

It was late in the morning when Keitaro slowly come to his senses from sleep. The sun was shining bright in to the room. He rubs his eyes with one hand while his other hand picked up his glass. He just sits there while his eyes slowly adjusted to the light.

"Man what time is it?"

He grabbed his clock and looked at it.

"It's 11:30; I must have been really tired from the fight last night, I wonder how Motoko is doing from her injuries."

Then he just quickly froze and remembered that Motoko had slept in his room. He slowly turns his head, finding Motoko's sleeping form by him. But quickly reminded himself that Motoko said she want to just sleep in here.

-Wow I thought I was going to get the hell beat out of me. I better get cleaned and get us something to eat. I doubt motoko can really do anything for herself, well I better get done with what I have to do so I can tend to her-

He quietly and quickly got up and grabbed some clothes and his robe. Then stepped out of his room and slowly shut the door. As he made his way to the bath, he kept thinking about all that has happened to him with Naru and Motoko. He was still very mad at Naru, but he was more concerned about Motoko right now.

-I hurt her pretty bad. Why don't I ever listen to mom? It's like she can see the future or something like that. When will I ever think before I act? -

Then he realized that he was in the changing room.

"When did I get here?"

"I got to pay a little more attention on what I'm doing so that I don't get nail by the girls."

He finished getting ready to enter the bath. Keitaro slowly walked out into the hot springs on his side anyway. He entered the water slowly and sat down, lay against a rock and sunk himself under water just right to his nose. Keitaro started to think about the battle he had with Motoko.

Motoko's Dream

"MOTOKO, Motoko are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine I'm just a little tired that's all. "

"Good I was worried that you hurt yourself again. "

"No I wouldn't over exhaust myself again. Not after what happened in the battle we had."

"You should pay more attention to yourself and rest a bit."

"Yes, yes I know. Keitaro.... I ..."

"Keitaro where are you?"

"I'm coming just give a sec ok!"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready. I will see you back at the inn."

Keitaro stood up and made his way to the figure in the trees. Then stopped and stood in front of the figure, then he hugged it. Motoko knew that it was Naru and she could see her face, every little detail on it, as she looked at Motoko and smiled at her. Her face started to look like a demon.

Then the demon looking Naru walked off with keitaro, and she could her the laughing demon voice taunting her. With every laugh, Motoko tried to stop Naru from taking Keitaro away from her, but she couldn't move. Everything went black, as everyone she loved had just been taken away from her once again.

A tear ran down her cheek as these images kept repeating in her dream as the demon kept laughing at her. She quickly stood up and unsheathed her sword. She kept sending her attacks in every direction trying to make the laughing go away.

But she couldn't, she fell to her knees and was crying uncontrollably.

"I won't lose Keitaro. I have lost my sister, my mother and my father but I will not lose you."

She started to fade away from her dream and back to reality once more. Motoko slowly opened her eyes. She saw Keitaro in the room looking for a shirt. She rose quickly forgetting about what happened last night she hurt herself.

Keitaro heard Motoko moaning. Keitaro walked over and kneeled by her side. He gently laid her back down in the bed.

"You shouldn't move like that you could re-open your wounds. Now is there anything I can do for you at all Motoko?"

"I'm a little hungry and still tired. I..."

"Shhh I understand lunch should be done any minute I will bring you lunch and you wait here. And will be back in a second just relax."

Keitaro got up and made his way out of the room.

"What is going on I haven't seen Keitaro or Motoko all morning long. Have any of you guys seen either of them?"

"No, I haven't."

"Nope haven't seen Motoko or Keitaro!"

Shinobu, Su and Kitsune were about to go on a search for the 2 missing residents. But Keitaro was there and was looking for them. Because he wanted to know if lunch was ready, no one called lunch or anything. The girls were in the kitchen talking when he looked in. Then he looked in the living room and then in the dinning room, he was about to leave when he heard talking in the kitchen.

"That's where they are!"

"Keitaro where have you been? We haven't seen you since last night"

"Well first, Shinobu did you make lunch?"

"Yes I did, why?"

"Well I will explain in a second let's go in the dinning room."

As Keitaro and the girls left the kitchen to go in the dinning room, they sat close by Keitaro so they could hear the story. As he told them the story and all they were in shock. Kitsune was the first to say anything.

"S...s...so what your telling us is that you can beat Motoko and still not be completely exhausted."

"Well Motoko is stronger then her sister is now."

"Well how strong are you Keitaro?"

"Well before I came her I was a little stronger than Tsuruko. But now after all the endurance and my extreme secrecy training I'm twice as my original strength."

"I... I...I do...don't get it Keitaro if you were that strong why didn't you stand up for yourself, and why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Well for one thing Kitsune I don't believe in hitting you girls and I never would have."

"And for the other reason if Motoko had known this at the beginning she would be like this everyday."

"I didn't want you let you guys know if I had no other choice too."

"So you beat Motoko up pretty good then without too much work?"

"No Motoko had really given me a workout. The way she fought me was totally different from what I have ever seen before."

"It took a lot of my strength to beat her but I let out too much so she was beat pretty bad. She has a lot of cuts and bruises and she won't be moving for a about a week."

"I don't think Naru would have believed this."

Keitaro face went a little cold for a second but he knew that she would be back in a little while so he had to forgive her a little bit at a time.

"How has she been?"

"Well, she been fine but she still upset. Naru will be back to her old self in no time so don't worry about it"

"Hey Shinobu could you do me a favor?"

"Y...yes sempai."

"Could you check on Motoko while I get lunch for her please."

"Of course right away, sempai."

"Thank you shinobu you are a very kind young woman."

As Keitaro patted her on the head, Shinobu was blushing at his compliment.

"Yur...yur... your welcome sempai."

Shinobu made her way to Keitaro's room, she kept thinking about what he said.

-He thinks I'm young woman so that means that he is starting to like me-

As her blush darkened she neared the room, she quickly shook the thought away. She slowly placed her hand and slid the door open quietly. She poked her head trough the door looking at motoko and quickly left the room as to not disturb her. Right when she had walked out Keitaro was coming from the direction she was heading for.

"Hey Shinobu, how is she doing?"

"She looks fine. She's just resting."

"One more thing Shinobu the lunch looks great."

"Than...thank you, Sempai."

"I will be here for lunch so don't wait up for me ok."

"Ok sempai."

Keitaro headed off to his room, which had been occupied by Motoko. He still had some guilt left in him even though Motoko had forgiven him.

"I have to find away to make it up to her! I will worry about that later but until she better. I will be at her side."

Keitaro just barley entered his room when he just got done with talking to himself.

"Motoko. Motoko wake up I have your lunch here."

Keitaro said softly to her.

"Hmmm... uh... Kei yawn taro?"

"Hey there sleepy head your lunch is here. Now lets get you into a position so you can eat."

Keitaro softly picked up Motoko and very soft sat her up against the wall.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, no you didn't"

"Alright then let me get you food"

Keitaro said as he picked up the bed tray and sat it right by her lap.

"Well here is your lunch, Motoko do you want help eating or can you do it yourself?"

Motoko knew that she wouldn't be able to but before she said anything she stop for a moment to think of the good and the bad.

-Well for one it would be really nice to have him do that for me, also it could make him think that I would need his constant care but that is also a good thing too because he would be spending more time with me and that would make him like me more-

Motoko could not think really of any bad of this. So she just said.

"I would most likely need your help Keitaro, if you really want to help me?"

"That is why I asked you or I wouldn't have"

So as Keitaro promised he helped Motoko eat her lunch. After he had feed Motoko Keitaro ate his lunch quickly so he could get the plates back and be here to tend to her. Keitaro moved as fast as he could so that he could get back to her.

Keitaro started noticing that he like the idea of being with her. He had lot thoughts of Motoko, but when he went too much into it a small stream of blood run down his nose.

He realized it, quickly wiped it away to avoid anyone to come in and think he was up to something.

The last he needed was for someone to think he was doing something perverted. So he finished as fast as he could to get back to his room,

He headed for the room, thinking how could he improve his skills. He wasn't really thinking that. He was trying to fool himself but what he really was thinking about was Motoko.

-Why do I have to be like this all the time? I mean I'm just a scared little boy, why can't things go the way I want them to-

-Damn, all I do is to put all my attention on one thing and forget every thing else I don't pay attention to people, that like me. Motoko she is the first that's liked me and been really nice to me-

-And look what happened to her I don't want her to do what naru did. Look what happened I go and put all my attention on Tokyo U and never... there's the problem Tokyo U! I thought that would give me happiness because of the fairy tale that I believed in-

-I'm such an idiot I never realized that, I guess that old saying is true. You don't have to look hard for happiness, because it has been right there in front of you the hole time-

Or as in Motoko his mind said to him.

-But how do I do it I mean she perfect and I don't know what to do...-

"Keitaro?"

-I think I should...-

"Keitaro"

"Huh? What oh Motoko I must have walked in without knowing it sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you Motoko. I was just getting to my study"

"But first, thing first"

As he made his way to the other side of the bed, sat looking at her and said.

"Motoko listen there is a few things I need to tell you"

"I am listening"

"Well first I really like when we spend time together. It means a lot to me I just feel like I can be myself when I am around you"

At this point Motoko was turning red and tried to talk as clear as she could.

"Well... I... Uuuh... what I... what I'm trying to say is that I really like spending time with you Keitaro. And I would like it, if you would spend time with me that's all I wanted"

He just looked at her with the biggest smile on his face. He changed his position a little so he was closer to her. And just started into her eyes for moment and then said.

"Motoko you don't know how happy I'm to hear that. You're the first one who's ever been true to me about how they feel for me"

"Why wouldn't I Keitaro?"

"Well I thought you might have turned me down."

"Well to tell you the truth that is what I was thinking. I thought you were using me to get over naru but I know now that you're not"

"Now come on you should know me better than that. I would never do that to anyone. I maybe a pervert and a failure, but I am very loyal to the people I love"

"I should have never doubted you. I also want to thank you for being truthful with me. I really appreciate it"

"Don't mention it. You should rest some more so you get moving again"

"Your right I should get some rest so I can take care of you."

She said with foxy grin. Keitaro just look at her in shock.

-She is flirting with me? I don't believe it Motoko the one who keep to her self is flirting with me. She has opened up a lot more. I am really getting to like how she has become-

"Well then since you've opened up a lot how about I give it a shot?"

"What do you mean?"

She barley got that out before Keitaro lend over and kissed her. Motoko was in shock that keitaro had kissed her. Then she willingly kissed him back. As they both explored unexplored area. Keitaro quickly broke the kiss, looking around and then said.

"You guy should be more, quiet when you are eavesdropping"

Keitaro herd a soft rustling sound and the sound of a door closing. He wait for a few seconds, to make sure that no one was else was listening in. He let out a sigh Motoko knew that the cost was clear.

"I will let you get back to your resting, I will at my desk over there if you need anything just let me know alright"

"Don't worry I will"

First he had moved Motoko to the middle of the bed so she would have more room.

Then Keitaro went to his desk so he could study a bit. But he was still hooked on the event that happened just barely.

-I can't believe that Motoko really flirted with me, and SHE KISSED me! Plus I have had more of a backbone lately. I hope that this works out between Motoko and me but for some reason I still have that lingering feeling with Naru-

-I need to forget her; Motoko has shown me kindness and opened her heart. Naru would have never done what Motoko has done-

Motoko is having the same thoughts about what just happened.

-I can't believe that he just kissed me! I CAN'T BELIVE THAT I KISSED BACK! Well who cares he's mine for the taking and there is no one that can stop me-

She would have never admitted that to herself when Keitaro was still with Naru not even if she were banished from the sword. But now she doesn't care what other people think because all she wanted was Keitaro acceptance. That's all that matter to her.

A week had past Motoko had fully recovered from her injuries. Keitaro and Motoko were back to their training. They sparred with each other four times a day, but they were not just normal sparring it was also a wagered thing.

As the sun was starting to set Motoko and Keitaro had started their training.

"Well Keitaro, what do you think of this new woman now, tell me, how I gain so much strength that I am just as strong as you. I told you that I get faster and stronger every time I fight"

"Well then if you think you are as good as me let's put you to the test!"

As Keitaro with his amazing speed, charged at Motoko. She was able to send a ki wave at him and like he always did he just dodged it. Then sending a ki wave back at her. She barely missed it. Keitaro saw the opportunity to attack he quickly came at her. Motoko blocked his attack. Then struck back at him, she had knocked the sword of his hand. It land 10 feet behind her.

"It looks like I win Keitaro"

"Not yet Motoko!"

Keitaro had jumped to a tree by him and push him from the tree straight at his sword. Motoko tried to stop him but it was too late he had grasped his sword. Motoko quickly sent a ki wave straight at him; Keitaro had sent one back to meet hers. But when the dust settled Motoko was on the ground and Keitaro sword to her throat.

"Looks like I win again Motoko"

Keitaro look at her smiling with his hand out to her.

"You may have won the fight but you will not beat to this."

"What...humph!"

Motoko had grabbed his arm and pulled him into a lip lock. At first he was in a daze but he quickly snapped out of it. This one had lasted for along time to them but it was only a few minutes.

As they broke away to catch some breath Keitaro sat beside her and held her in his arms. They both sat their eyes staring into early night sky.

"You know I really missed looking up into the sky at night. It just seems like when I look out at the stars it relaxes me even in my worst times this always take to a land of no worries"

"I didn't know how amazing stars were until tonight. I can see why you like them Keitaro"

"They just are so mysterious and bright never knowing what by the stars planets or larger stars you really can't know but you slowly become used to seeing them brighter, and becoming fascinated with the stars"

"You really are one of them just so special and shining in awe. You could say you're like my little star. That I can look at and be with at all times"

Keitaro looked at under the night Keitaro couldn't see her but he saw a tint of red he just smiled. He knew that Motoko was blushing. Keitaro just held her tighter so to think he didn't know and it worked.

Motoko was too embarrassed to talk. So she sat there in his embrace. It was about thirty minutes later that Keitaro decided to they should get back to the inn.

"Well I think it's time we head back, don't you? So dinner should be ready the time we get back"

"I guess we should head back"

But unknown to them in the sky there was a flying turtle with a camera watching them.

Back at the inn 

"Man I don't believe that Motoko did that!"

"Awww sempai"

"Keitaro has been gaining a lot power I'm going to make something that will challenge him"

As Su, Shinobu and Kitsune watch them there are still in shock from what Motoko did.

-It is not fair I wish that was me in sempai arms-

-Naru you have are coming close to losing him, you should come back and apologize before it's too late-

A few minutes' later motoko and keitaro walked in the door and everyone was right there looking at Keitaro and Motoko.

"W...w... what?"

"Explain please!"

A/N

Special Thanks to my proofreaders "FFL TIM" "DRACOMON" AND "SUB HAMID"

Sorry for the late update I'm stuck back into school and it's been one hell of a month.

So it will take longer for updates. But I will try to update A.S.A.P! But I can't make promise for when exactly the next chapter is going to be up.

So please review and please tell me if there is anything wrong with the story that I need to do when I do the rewrite.


	6. summer festival part one

Disclaimer: I don't own love hina but someday I will and you won't:-P sorry I haven't updated in a awhile I was studying for finals. And my birthday came up so I didn't have the time to write my story. 

LIFE IS FOR LOVE FOR LIFE 

BY: KEITARO AND MOTOKO 4EVER

CHAPTER SIX: SUMMER FESTIVAL PART 1 

"X" spoken words

'X' thoughts

"W…w…. what do you mean by explain, Kitsune? I don't know what you mean." He asked confused.

"You know darn well what I mean by explain, lover boy," she said angrily.

"What! Kitsune, you got it all wrong!" Motoko said stammered.

"Oh really? Then tell me. Tell me why he kissed you then held you in his arms!"

"Well…what I mean is…. Uhhh…. " She couldn't think of an answer

"WELL?"

"Yeah-well, Kitsune, is there some new rule I should know about that says I can't have a relationship at all? Or are you just jealous."

"Wha .…what? Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe that you don't have me and Motoko does". He said tearing her down.

"Well I… I …"

"Well? What Give me one good reason why I shouldn't start having a relationship?"

"…"

"As I thought, come on Motoko, let's head to my room. I need to talk to you ALONE!" Keitaro said. Stressing alone to make sure that the other got the message. And he knew that the others got the message clearly. As they left, the other girls just stood there for a moment and went to their rooms because they knew Keitaro would not put up with it while he was mad at them.

Keitaro was in his room still cooling off from earlier when Motoko had knocked on his door. And he told her to enter, so she came in and made her way to where Keitaro was sitting.

"Geez, why can't I ever have a life? And why does everyone have to go all nuts about it?" Keitaro said angrily.

"You needed to talk to me?" Motoko asked him.

"Uh, oh yes, wondering, well I was wondering first of all if you'd like to go with me to the summer festival?" he said with a kinder tone.

"Yes I would love too," she said quickly.

"Well it getting late and we should turn in if we want to get up tomorrow to train." Motoko told him.

"You're right too, well Motoko good night and sweet dreams"

"You too, Keitaro, see you in morning. Sweet dreams," Motoko said while shutting the door and walking to her room. As soon as Motoko shut the door, Keitaro got up and put on his nightclothes and walked over to his bed and laid down his glasses and set them on his nightstand. And slowly he drifted off in to slumber.

Keitaro why! Why did I do that to you? I should have never hit you. It wasn't your fault, why didn't I just tell him how I feel? He probably hates me more then life itself.

Naru was lying on her bed crying, with her arms around her pillow, in the dark of night. But you could see her tears running down her cheeks in the moonlight. She laid there for another hour then she started to fall asleep.

"Glad that is over with, I'm beat! Motoko you're getting a lot stronger each and every day. I'm still amazed that you can do that."

"Well you can do it to you just need lots of practice and you'll grow stronger and faster."

"Well that is true. You know I am so excited about the festival."

"Yes I am excited too. But patience's what you need."

"I guess your right, but I don't care, because I'm going with you."

Motoko had blush at this comment. And Keitaro had seen it and said, "are you okay Motoko? Your face is red."

"No, no I am just exhausted from our training that is all."

Keitaro just took her word for it and they walked back to inn. But they walked slowly home so they could enjoy the view of the morning sky. Keitaro was still thinking about the battle they just finished and trying to figure out, how he can be faster than Motoko in a short amount of time. He thought of just running a lot today. And that was what he had decided to do. So he just finishes after enjoying the time he had with Motoko. He had already started to growing feeling for Motoko.

He figured the same for her, and he was exactly right. But he was going to ask her but they had already reach the inn. So he vetoed the question.

"Well let's get ready for breakfast."

"Yes let's."

Both headed for their rooms to get the things they needed for their bath and headed for it. The first one there was Keitaro. He had been there for a few minutes when Motoko had entered her side of the springs. He listened to her enter the water with her graceful steps she entered one foot at a time. And slowly set her self against the edge of the hot spring.

Motoko had just relaxed for a little bit, Keitaro had just clean him self quickly and then soaked him self in the water. So he could get some warmth back, as the both of them just sat there for a while then they had gotten the hint of breakfast in the air, so Keitaro decided to get out first and head to breakfast. Motoko soon later had gotten out of the springs and got dressed and went to breakfast. Keitaro was the very first one to enter and then followed by Su then Motoko and last but not least Kitsune.

"Kitsune you are always last to breakfast. You should really consider quitting the drinking and start being normal."

"why should I Keitaro?"

"For one thing, it is bad for your health. And second, it makes you lazy and ruins your brain cells and your liver."

"I like it and that's all that matters, and what do you know? You're not some perfect person yourself!"

"Fine, fine I was just trying to help a friend. Instead you get all upset, and start becoming belligerent.

"I guess your right, but I'm not quitting, no matter what.

"Fine, if that is really what you want to do, then I can't stop you."

"Good! Now butt out and stay out."

"Breakfast is ready," Shinobu said happily

"Yeah, breakfast!" said the hyperactive Su.

Shinobu finished making all the plates and then they all started to eat. Breakfast was as usual, quite and peaceful.

"Well I have to get to school. I will see everyone later," said Motoko

"Same here, I got to get going," said Shinobu running after her

"Dido." As Su bounced around

"Well I guess I will see you later have fun you too. And Motoko"

"Yes?" As she turned and looked at him

"Have a wonderful day I will wait for you after school." Keitaro told her smiling at her

"You too, Keitaro hey Keitaro can I speak to you before I go." Motoko said quickly

"Of course," Keitaro was wondering what she wants to talk about?

Luckily Kitsune had left and the other two were gone as well, Motoko didn't want any one getting the wrong idea. They were at the top of the long stairs. When they began to talk.

"What is it Motoko, is there something I can do for you?" he said happily

"Well sort of." She started

"Go on." He said

"Well I was just wondering if-"

"If what? Wait I think I might know what you want."

"Really?" looked at him for a moment curiously

"Yes you were wondering if I would come and meet you after school and walk home together. Right!"

Motoko had a little red go across her face and replied to him."

"Yes and I was wondering if we could talk about some things too. Bu…Bu…. but if you don't want to that ok."

Motoko that is fine with me."

Really great well then I will see you then".

But before she left she had kissed on the cheek and started her journey to school. Motoko had looked one more time to see his face he wave goodbye and then walked off to the inn. Motoko had to walk at a little faster past so she could make it to school on time. But that was no problem for her; she couldn't stop thinking about the up coming event.

Keitaro had other thought running through his mind, he had still had one thought going constantly and. could explain it, but it was about Naru.

(I just don't get it I thought I was through with her. But for some reason my feeling for her still linger, I don't want anything to do with her I only want Motoko. She really the only one who has been, where I totally feel comfort safety and love and love back, where to come back it would ruin every thing that I had going. Not to explain the fighting that will go on between the two of them but I will not give her a second chance she blew that one a long time ago.)

Keitaro was worried that Naru would come back and confess to him he did not know what to do. If she did, so he is praying that she does not come back until he had no more feeling for her. But he needs to talk to Motoko. He knew she would try to help in every way possible. So he would tell also that he also was falling for her at least that would help her feel like she doing this for no reason and he feeling for her. But he now would find away to tell her what going on and how he feels.

Well I should get started on how to tell her.

The morning came quickly for our depressed Naru. She dreaded getting up and out of bed, because of her loss and all but she wasn't thinking that she was thinking of her entrance exams to Tokyo U. she was in the bath room taking a shower. And started to think of Keitaro again. But she shook it off, and reached for her towel. And dried her self off and wrapped the towel around her as she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her clothes. And slowly got dressed, she opened bathroom door.

And started to walk to the kitchen she could smell breakfast, she walked down the hallway and into the dinning room. And sat down at the table when she sat down her little sister came in through the door and sat down next to her.

"Naru are you ok?" her little sister asked

"Yes I am fine why do you ask?"

"Well you just have been looking pale and sad, so I thought you were sick that is all. "

"You don't have to worry about me at all. I'm just fine what about you Mei how have you been."

"I'm fine but I'm just worried that is all."

"Oh Naru, Mei breakfast will be done in a minute." Their mother said to them "

"Ok." They both said at the same time, but naru keep thinking about Keitaro she couldn't help her self/

(Why do I keep thinking about him? He said that he didn't want to see me any more.) (Keitaro, I wish I could have been more brave and told you how I feel)

"Good morning girls. Their father said

"Oh good morning father." The girls replied in unison

"Sleep well daddy." Mei asked

"Yes just fine mei."

"Breakfast is done, "here you guys go".

"Thank you mom. Both naru and Mei said."

"Thank you dear." Her husband said

"Your, welcome" she replied to all of them

Breakfast went quietly naru had hopped that Keitaro would be running in and have Motoko coming after him.

Then he would run into her and then she would send him flying. But it never happened when breakfast was done naru cleaned the dishes. Then she went to her room to study for the exams coming up the following Monday.

She was also thinking she should call her friends and see how they were doing but she didn't want to. Because she was still afraid that everyone was mad at her for leaving. But she didn't want to make them think she didn't want any thing to do with them.

Because she didn't want to have no friends and make new enemies so she deiced to make the call tomorrow. (But she didn't feel alone completely because she a met this. New person how was a friend to her and it help with the away from other friend very dear to her.

She liked talking to him but sometimes she would get so annoyed with his Steve Irwin's lingo. It freaking bug the hell out of her sometime but she like him)

"Now time to get some studying done. "She said as she started to study for the next 8 hours.

"It's now 2:29"

"As he stared at his clock, and was waiting on his last never."

"Come on, come on! He said annoyed. "Finally!" as he heard the high school bell

It was now 2:30 he could start on his journey to going and get Motoko. He wanted to talk but he was very, very afraid that Motoko would take it the wrong way and think that he still loved Naru.

But he still had the lingering feeling for her. But it was nothing compared to what he has now. There is no way he would let Naru come between him and Motoko he knew that for sure. And was determined to have Motoko, as his girlfriend. And nothing or no one was going to stop him.

\Now let get going we don't want to have Motoko have to wait for him. So he quickly headed out the door and started to make his way to her. On his way there was only one thing on his mind it was Motoko.

Now what should I do? Maybe I could ask her at the festival to be my girlfriend but I don't know if I should. "Maybe it to soon?" "No it's not because we have been with each other almost 2months. And that is enough time that is what most people do before by are officially together.

Keitaro had almost reached the school when he heard a car horn honk and snapped back to reality and quickly ran to the other side of the street. As he reached the spot he would wait for the bell had rung.

He just smiled and remembered the times he was in high school. He waited at the front gates, for a few minutes and heard Motoko.

"Keitaro so you made it on time?" Motoko said

"Yeah exactly on the dot, so how was school today?" He asked her

"It was just fine," she told him

"That's great, hey isn't this your last year of high school?"

"Yes"

"Well are you thinking about going to college?" Said Keitaro

"Yes but don't know which one to go to" she said blankly

"I see, well I have an idea," replied Keitaro

"What is it? " she asked him Curiously

"Well who about we both study and try for Tokyo U:" he told her

"I don't know that is the hardest University to get into. Only the really lucky or smart ones are able to get in," she said

"Hey you can do it I know you can!" He told

"Do you really think so?" replied Motoko

"Of course for some reason I have a gut feeling that if you were to try you would get in." Keitaro said boldly

Motoko blushed at this comment._ 'He is really kind always making me feel like I am the most special person on the face of the earth.'_

They had been walking around the park a few times and deiced to sit at one of the far off benches so they could continue their conversation.

"Thank you"

"Hey I am only telling you the truth, hell you in high school and you do any subject like if it was just nothing but a hobby."

"That's not true your pretty amazing your self. You're the only one beside my sister that can beat me. I have never lost to any one but her now think for you being stronger then my sister is a shock."

"I never would have even thought of you being that strong."

"But it don't matter to me do you know what matters to me. One my inn two the residents and most importantly you."

"Motoko had almost stop blushing from last time but now she was flustered. Redder then an apple too.

"I had no I was so important to you."

"How do you think I have been so much happier it not because I was free of naru it was because of you? You inspire me each and every day I cant explain it but you just make me feel like I can do anything I want to do."

Now her face was red and the rest of her as well. Keitaro had noticed it.

"Hey you don't have to be embarrassed by what I say do yah." He told her

"No it just I don't get comments like these every day of my life." She replied

"Well I think that you should."

"Why are you always talking to me like this. Making me feel important when I am not."

"Because you are important and you are the greatest person I have ever known and I want to be with for as long as you will let me."

'Forever no matter if I don't have you our not' she thought

'For as long fate will let me.'

Keitaro was about to tell her what he was going to tell her but before he could she said.

"Keitaro I just want you to know that ever since you were in my life more. And even now I feel normal like I can live do say with you and be terrified by what you think because you are the truly and honestly the only person I could myself with and I want it to stay like this forever. "

"So do I but we both know that it we want it be it but I can't be"

Keitaro had look at his watch and it was about 6:00 he couldn't believe the time flew by. He was starting to get hungry and she probably hungry.

"Hey getting late did you want go and get something to eat?"

Motoko hadn't notice but she was hungry so she didn't object to it.

"Now that you mention it I am kind of hungry"

"Alright then let go and get a bite."

The both of them weren't really dressed for any normal restaurant so they both agreed they would just go to a beef bowl since they like the place. And Motoko had got out her kendo practice so she wasn't wearing her school uniform. So that was a big load off. Because Keitaro didn't want to have every one looking at him and Motoko.

"Keitaro?"

"Yes?"

"Ahhh…. I was just wondering about the summer festival. I am really excited."

"Well so am I to go now if we could. But we still have a few days left." Keitaro said sadly

Motoko noticed it and she was even happier she was going with him,

'_HE REALLY WANTS TO GO WITH ME.'_

Motoko just smiled as she looked at him and as smiled back. Motoko just felt something, in heart something new it felt like it attached itself to something already there. I happened before when they went on there first date. And lots more after that but the biggest one was when she was in the park when they had talked to each other. She had just realized that it was her growing fondness of him and it was starting to turn into something more.

'_Love?'_ She thought and she was exactly right too. I am starting to fall deeply in love with him. It wasn't because of his kindness or anything about him well okay there was something about him that she like.

But the main reason was he accepts her as she is and doesn't care if she changes in any way as long as she cared for him. And then it also hit her his is one of the few men that are perfect like this always kind loving caring a supporter to anything that his friends loved one and women.

But he only asked for one thing in return that is to be cared, treated kindly or loved back. Then the same thing keeps repeating over and over again. '_HE WANTS LOVE YOU WANT AND YOU WANT TO BE ACCPETED! AND HE WANTS TO BE LOVED AND HE ACCEPTS YOU. AND YOU LOVE HIM_!'

She kept thinking about this

'All he wants is love and I want to be accepted by him…' 

"Motoko?"

'_He accepts me and I care for him but I love him….'_

"Motoko."

Motoko finally heard Keitaro. "What?"

"Hey what do you want? Oh I will just get what ever you are getting. Well then make that 2 of them. He told the waiter."

"Alright then they will be here in a moment." The waiter told them

"Thank you" he told the waiter

As the both of them waited for, there food she had drifted of again, thinking about him again. As she was trying to find away to tell about what is happing to her. But she didn't know how either.

She kept thinking about this then? She found out how to tell him was at the summer festival. She was there thinking for a moment and then it hit.

'PERFECT THAT IS HOW I WILL TELL HIM.' She said to herself

But she wasn't just yet going to tell that she had falling because she was afraid that he wasn't going like hearing that. Motoko said to her self that she has some feeling for him.

They both just sat there and just quietly eating their meal. And after they had finished they paid for it and left for home. They had walked slower then usual because they wanted to just spend time together alone. Motoko had grabbed his hand and both intertwined their fingers together. When they made it to the station they barley caught the last ride home. They quickly took their seats they started talking to pass the time.

Once the got to their stop they got off and started there way home. When they got there Keitaro had looked at his watch and it said that it was 9:55pm.

"I think that we should be quite when we get in just in case some they are asleep." He told her in a lower tone of voice.

"Alright well I going to turn in for the night see you tomorrow morning Keitaro" she said before going inside.

'_Well I guess I should hurry in and hit the sack too. I got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow.'_

As Keitaro went in side and done the necessary things for bed. When he got to his room he plopped on his bed. He had finally been able to stop moving he was starting to off dreamland.

As Keitaro through out the night he couldn't sleep because of his dream and thoughts. So around 3:30 he was going to go out and train a little so he could tired enough to go back to sleep and get some rest. But he could do it so he deiced to stay up and just wait for morning to come. So went out for a little run around town to pass the time.

As a hour passed by he stop and took a breather and sat on a bench as he look up into the sky had a light blue tint to the black sky about with the star stretched across as far he could see. He was amazed about the beauty of the night sky.

He looked at his watch and it said that it was 4:50 and he knew he had to go back. To the inn, so he could bathe and be ready for breakfast. So he started his way back to the home and took a shortcut to get there a little faster.

As he came into view of the inn, he finished quickly up the stairs and then quietly opened the door and went to the hot springs. When he got into the hot spring he just laid there for a while letting himself enjoy the bath. He enjoyed so much that he started to go off into a daze.

"Man this feels nice with nice cool breeze and the warm water this is really relaxing."

He laid there for 20 minutes he finally got to wash himself. Once he had finished rinsing himself off. He made his way to the door of the changing room. And dried himself and put on his clean set of clothes. Looked at the clock in the changing room. It said it was 6:30 so he could just study a little before breakfast.

"That from that and add that there and it is –39 wow I didn't think I would be that easy to do math."

As he spent the rest of his free time breakfast was in the air, as he could smell it. As well all the rest of the residents were waking up for breakfast. Keitaro just resumed his studies until Shinobu came to his door.

"Sempai breakfast is ready."

"All right Shinobu I will be there in a second."

Keitaro put away his stuff and left his room and headed to the dinning room. We he got there he sat down and waited for the rest of the residents to get there and a few seconds later they started to show up one by one.

'_Kitsune is always the last one in.' _

He thought to himself. After every one was at the table they all started to dig into the food laid out in front of them breakfast was quite that day. Every one was on there on thoughts so everyone just ate and left. As soon everybody had left Keitaro stayed insisted on cleaning up the kitchen. So Shinobu had given up and left, while Keitaro did the dish after he had finished the dishes he went to the roof for a little mediations and sat there for a while thinking about life. He was there for 50 minutes. When Motoko started coming up the stairs know that she wanted to train. So he spoke when she started her why to him

"So are you ready Keitaro?" Said Motoko

"Yea are you ready to loose Motoko," Keitaro said teasingly as they took their fighting positions

"Ready, Set, Go!" Said Keitaro

Keitaro set running straight towards her and throwing the first blow. Motoko quickly blocking his strike and sending him back. Then taking the offensive she jumped and sent a vertical ki blast at him Keitaro barely dodging it. He looked around for Motoko.

'_Where'd she go'_ Keitaro wondered

"Looking for me," said Motoko

He looked behind him but too late she had already sent a ki blast at him and sent him to the ground hard. But he quickly recovered and Motoko came at him with lighting speeds and send blows at him but Keitaro was able to block each blow.

" Good Motoko you're doing better then last time" he said jokingly.

That seemed to mad her loose her focus and make her angry Keitaro saw this and took it as his opportunity to strike and end this but before he could reach her she smiled and said

"Got you " she smiled

As she attacked with the hilt of her sword knocking him to the floor with the loud 'thud'. He was not expecting this to happen as he felt some thing against his throat. He opened his eyes and saw that Motoko had him pinned. Out of breath she said

"Do you yield Keitaro?" she said breathlessly

"Never" said Keitaro

He quickly rolled away from her and grabbed his sword and ran at her giving her a finishing blow. And she finally gave in.

"I yield Keitaro." She said sadly

Keitaro noticed it and didn't want her to feel bad. So he said.

"Wow Motoko you really almost got beat me. I thought I was going to lose that one"

He said quickly he saw that she looked happier than down.

"Thanks a lot Keitaro but next time I will defeat you I promise."

She said sternly instead of said anything he just nodded as the both of them sat down and let them self's get their strengths back.

As Motoko left to take a bath Keitaro stayed and thought about what he would say to her tonight after 15minutes of thinking he decided to go get cleaned up and get ready. He quickly washed so he could relax his muscles.

Keitaro finally got up and went into the changing room and dried himself off and put his robe on and headed back to his room to get ready. As he pulled out his kimono and put it on he just sat there. Motoko was deciding whether to wear the kimono she wore last year or wear the one her sister gave her or her mothers. She made up her mind and was going with the sister gave her; it was a red kimono with flowers and a golden obi. She put it on looked into the mirror and liked how it fit her as she looked at the time and she saw that it was time for her and Keitaro to get going, so she headed down stairs.

'_It's and she not here yet'_.

He knew that she was coming but was too excited and every second was mocking him. As he heard something he looked up and saw Motoko coming down the stairs. As she finally came down the last step she stop. Keitaro couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked with the red kimono. His jaw was somewhere by his ankles, she smiled when Keitaro looked at her like that.

"Well shall we get going Keitaro" Motoko asked him

"Yeah" Keitaro said with gaspingly

As Keitaro made their way out the and down the stairs to the festival. Unknown to the both of them someone was following them lurking in the shadows

A special thanks to my proof readers for my story would be nothing with out them and again I would like to say I am sorry for the late update. And I want to thank everyone that reads my story. Review and let me know of any thing I should fix on my story

Thanks Keitaro+Motoko 4 ever


End file.
